Digital Matrix Access
by DigitaruMon
Summary: Summary will be placed in soon.
1. Chapter 1

It was the last run for the Tigers. It was a win or lose situation. Shisuka was up at plate, Shaking from all the pressure , if he hit they would win if he didn't they would lose. Seeing that every time the tigers get to the finals 

Shisuka always chokes and misses. He stepped up to the plate and took a deep breathe.

"C'mon Shisuka you can do it!" yelled his teammates.

Shisuka mumbled "I can do this... Just Swing."

The pitcher throws, Shisuka swings to early. Waiting for the second pitch Shisuka wasn't paying attention and missed it.

"The Tigers still have one more chance to win. Will he hit or will he miss?" said the announcer with excitement.

The pitcher bends back and throws the ball. The ball swished in the air, but to Shisuka he was able to see it in slow motion this time and just as it got to him he swinged.

Pop

"That's a Homerun!" said the announcer, "The Tigers Win! The Tigers Win!"

Everyone in the stands jumped for joy in celebration. That being the first time the Tigers won the cup, everyone ran over to Shisuka and picked him up..

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shisuka is just a normal with a normal. He was 13,and he always wears baggy pants and doesn't like to give up much. He normally is wearing a pair of goggles on the top of his head and has a sort of spiked up brown hair.Green eyes and is always wearing a red shirt.He never likes to give up and fight to the end.  
After the game he walked home,when Shisuka got home he saw his things packed.

Shisuka asked "Mom what's this for?"

He Mom replied "You're going camping remember?"

"Well with all the excitement i must have forgot.."

"Don't forget to wake up extra earlier for you can leave with Yori"

"Okay"

Shisuka headed for his room. When he got there his cell was starting to ring.  
He picked it up.

"Hello? Who is this"

Man on the phone "This is a Message for you. We need your help.." It just stopped there.

"Ya right you need help"  
he put his phone away and went to bed.

The next morning Shisuka head out to Yori's house.It wasn't that far from his house ,so he walked. When he got to Yoris house he saw Yori struggling to get out of the house.

Shisuka came up to him and said " Hah Yori what's with all the stuff?"

Yori said " Its not alot of stuff, it's just my backpack and stuff."

"Ya right..."

Yori is normal just like Shisuka. They have been friends for a long time. He Has Blode hair,bazle Eyes kinda like sky blue, orange pants, blue tennis shoes, and a green t-shirt.He is a friendly type of person and gets really mad when a friend is hurt.

Yori said " By the way I saw you at the game. Good job, you actually hit something."

"Hah theres a first time for everything. So where are we going?"

"With some other people. I think we are going to the woods , just out of town."

"Okay then , I'm all set. Lets Go!"

They headed towards Yori's dads car, when his dad popped out.

He said " You guys ready?"

Both Yori and Shisuka exchanged looks and said " Duh"

" Okay. Get in the car."

They drove for about an hour to reach the woods. As they were driving they noticed a strange figure walking towards the woods too.They didn't worry to much about it. When they got off and Yori's dad left, they looked into the woods. It was pitch dark black.


	2. Chapter 2

As they were looking at the black silence , they noticed 2 other kids coming off the bus. There was a girl and guy.

She was about 13.She had long brownish blond hair and was wearing a bow on top of her head. She was wearing a pink shirt, lime green skirt, with pink shoes.Hey eyes were blue and she was wearing a pink ring on her finger.

The boy next to her was about 10 years old. He wore a white shirt with a green vest and blue pants.He was wearing blue shoes and he had brown eyes.

The girl yelled out "Hey you! You campin in the woods too?"

Shisuka replied "Ya... Are you going to?"

She came over with the boy.

"Of course I am. Why did you think I asked?"

"Ya right. Im Shisuka, this guy over here is Yori. Whats yours?"

The girl replied "Im Mary. This is my little brother Zack he like to pull pranks, so becareful."

"Well, you ain't as great either" said Zack then whispered to Shisuka "Shes a bit bossy and is shy around boys she likes"

Yori finnally spoke " Okay now that we all know each other lets go then."

They all headed into the woods. They walked for about 10 mins and they finnally found a spot. The all unpacked, and Yori made a fire. After have breakfast, Zack dissapeared.

Shisuka wondered "Where'd Zack go?"

Mary said "Probably up to no good."

Out of no where a black coated person came out and yelld "RRRRAAGGGHHH"

Yori jumped out of his sit and fell to the ground.Everyone started to laugh as Yori got up form the ground.

"What the heck was that for?" Asked Yori

"I told ya he was up to know good." Replied Mary

Zack stood still for a moment,

Shisuka asked "Whats wrong?"

Zack replied with a shiver "I don't know I just had this feeling that we aren't alone"

Everyones smiles turned to frowns.

Shisuka tried to confert him " Don't worry, there should be more people comeing.

"Theres no one else coming..." a Voice in the dark.

Everyone turned in the direction of the voice and stared at it.

Shisuka shaking " Who.. Who are you?"

The man came out from the shadows. He was wear a black coat and black hat.

Yori said" Hey your that guy we saw walking here."

" Yes I am..." said the man

Shisuka asked " Whats your name?"

"That is not important. Whats important is... Are you ready to up hold your destiny?"

Mary asked with concern, " What destiny? The only thing i have to uphold is grades..."

" Have you forgotten? The call you got yesterday"

Shisuka said " That was you?"

" Yes.. Yes it was. I sent a message to all five of you."

Yori jumped in " Five of us.. There is only four of us here."

"Wheres the other?"

"We dont know hwo the other one is, but what do you want us for?" Mary Demanded.

" I need you to come to the digital world through the DF"

Zack asked " Whats the DF?"

" It the Digital Forcefield. It allows you to travel between this world and the Digital World."

" What do you need us for?"

" We need you to help us restore peace to the digital world."

" We?"

" There are more just like me.."

" So when do we leave?"

" Now is the best time. I can send you through once and only once. Then you will have to restore power to the Digital World and these Digital Force Digivice.. DFD for short"

Stil confused Shisuka asked " So you want us to come to this digital world and save it?"

"Thats what I'm hopeing so..."

Staring at one another each one said I, though Zack questioned himself of goin or not.

Mary pushed Zack "Come on you twerp lets go."

After a momment of thinking he finnally agreed to go.

Everyone Yelld " LETS GO TO THE DIGITAL WORLD!"

" Very well, I shall open the portal."

The stanger waved his hands in the air and mumbled some words. Out of no where a black hole came up.

"This is where we must seperate"

"so you ain't cmon?"

"Right"

With not a second to spare they all jumped in one by one into the hole, not to be seen or heard from again. 


End file.
